The dreidel song
by Taylorfang9
Summary: The characters of Total Drama Isle de Rivalte sing the Dreidel Song.


(Even though I am not Jewish, I love this song.) Time for Total Drama Isle de Rivalte: I have a little Dreidel.

We cut to Dale talking to Junior who is with his family, his dad Dwayne, his mom Anne and his brother Arnold. "Alright Junior, your choir teacher Mr. Douglas wants me to run the song 'I have a little Dreidel' with you again. Let's do this." Dale told him as he pulled out a small tan dreidel.

Dale: I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay, and when it's dry and ready, Oh dreidel I shall play. Oh, dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made you out of clay, dreidel dreidel dreidel, Oh dreidel I shall play.

The boy sang as the Harvey family was getting into it. Scott walked into view. "What the heck are you doing?" The farmer asked. "Hi Scott, I'm teaching Junior about the dreidel, do you want to help?" Dale asked. The ginger smirked. "Sure."

Scott: Here's a little dreidel, it's small and made of clay. But, I'm not going to play with it because dreidel is fucking gay.

Scott sang like a duck. "Hey, knock it off asshole." Dale scolded.

Scott: Jews, play stupid games. Jews, that's why they are lame.

Junior: dreidel dreidel dreidel I made out of clay, dreidel dreidel dreidel, Oh dreidel I shall play Scott: Jews, play stupid games. Jews, that's why they are lame

Noah walked in. "What's going on? Oh, it's that Hanukkah thing." Noah said. "Its SO interesting. You spin this thing on the ground and it spins. I could watch it forever." Scott told him. "Let me try." Noah said.

Noah: I'll try to make it spin. It fell I'll try again. I'll try to make it spin. It fell I'll try again. I'll try to make it spin, it fell I'll try again.

Dwayne: dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of clay, dreidel dreidel dreidel, Oh dreidel I shall play. Dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of clay, dreidel dreidel dreidel, Oh dreidel I shall play, dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of clay, dreidel dreidel dreidel, Oh dreidel I shall play.

Scott: Jews, play stupid games, Jews, that's why they're lame. Jews, play stupid games, Jews, that's why they're lame. Jews, play stupid games, Jews that's why they're lame.

Ella walked into view with Ethan in tow. "Hello Everyone." Ella greeted. "Hello Ella and Ethan." Arnold greeted back. "Oh, you guys are all playing Dreidel. My grandpa David always told me that dreidel is a time honored tradition for the Hebrew people." Ethan explained. "Yeah. We get it, it's awesome." Scott said like a ducking rick.

Ethan: When you learn, to make the dreidel spin, you know, our people will always win. (Ella joined in.) Because when you want, to make the dreidel spin, you'll know, our people always win).

Scott: Jews, play stupid games. Jews, that's why they're lame. Jews play stupid games. Jews, that's why they're lame.

Dave walked in. "Hi everybody. May I join in?" He asked. "Sure." Anne said.

Anne: I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay. And when it's dry and ready, Oh dreidel I shall play. Everybody!

Harvey family and Dale: Oh, dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of clay. When you're dry and ready, Oh dreidel I shall play. Oh dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of clay and when you're dry and ready. Oh, dreidel I shall play!

Scott: Jews, play stupid games. Jews, that's why they're lame. Jews, play stupid games. Jews, that's why they're lame.

Ethan and Ella: When you learn, to make the dreidel spin, you know our people always win. Because when you learn, to make the dreidel spin, you'll know our people always win.

Dave finally sang his verse.

Dave: Taylor Swift, I love you. You're so hot. On that show. Taylor swift, I love you. You're so hot. On that show.

"Dave? Dave? (Dave: huh?) Dude, we're singing about a dreidel." Dale told Dave who was now earning glares from his girlfriend Ella. "Oh, sorry." Dave apologized. "We will talk about this later, Dave!" Ella yelled.

Dale and the Harvey family.: Oh dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of clay. Dreidel dreidel dreidel, Oh dreidel I shall play. Oh, dreidel dreidel dreidel, I made you out of clay. Dreidel dreidel dreidel, Oh dreidel I shall play!

Scott: Jews, play stupid games. Jews, that's why they're lame. Jews, play stupid games. Jews, that's why they're lame!

Ethan and Ella: When you learn, to make the dreidel spin, you'll know, our people will always win. Because when you want to make the dreidel spin, you'll know our people will always win!

Dave: Taylor Swift, I love you. You're so hot. On that show. Taylor swift, I love you. You're so hot. On that show!

All of them finished off a long note for their verses. "Well I hope that helps Junior." Dale told the boy. They suddenly heard cheering and applause from outside. Everyone else on the island of Isle de Rivalte heard the song. They bowed. I guess Ella is right. People do appreciate it when you sing.


End file.
